Far Away
by Flava Sava
Summary: [Far Away][Nickelback] Its time for the Fuhrer's ball... Who are Roy and Riza taking? RoyRiza


**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the lyrics to this song... **

_Hey everyone! I updated Collide! Please review for it! I'm sorry if it doesn't sound like the first. It was a while before I had written for that story. _

This story is a bit different than my last ones. Where the song lyrics are posted, I'm using them as a change of scene. I'm sorry if you get lost, but I try to describe where the characters are as best as I could. Review please!

I'll work on updating my other stories by this weekend hopefully! Thank you to all my reviewers! You all rock my world!

* * *

Roy stared out the window of his office in deep thought. He was taking a short break from his work, much to his first lieutenant's protest. They both should have been getting ready for the Fuhrer's ball that was going to be starting in a few hours. Most of the other soldiers had already left for home. Others were setting up the main hall for the festivities. Normally, the Fuhrer's ball was where military members could bring their wives, or close friend of the opposite gender. The only problem for Roy was that he didn't have anyone he wanted to bring. No wife, or close female friend that he had. Sighing, Roy turned his chair back to face his desk and resume work. 

He glanced over at his subordinate, and saw her working diligently as always. Roy cleared his throat as he started back on his paperwork. "Are you going with anyone to the ball?" Inquired Roy casually; writing a few things on a file before looking over at her. Riza looked over at her commanding officer, and sat back as she stretched her arms.  
"I don't have anyone to go with. I was just going to go because it is what would be polite," Riza said, taking up her pen again, and starting to work. "What about you sir?" She asked, not looking up.  
Roy blinked at the question, not really sure what he should answer. She had been telling the truth, so he thought he should too. "I didn't want to ask anyone," he said, pretending to work. He shifted his glance over to Riza, and noticed she was just sitting there, like she had been before, working. "So, I guess I'll see you there," he added. Riza nodded.  
"Yes, you will sir," she said, over the rustling of papers as she switched files.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Roy slipped into his crisp, clean white dress shirt. He buttoned it up carefully; making sure that he didn't miss one. The officers were all getting dressed in their best for the ball. Although he wasn't going with anyone, he still wanted to look nice for someone in particular. It wasn't long till he pulled on his military blue dress jacket. Unlike his normal jacket, this one held all of his badges at their shiniest.

Looking at his reflection once again in the mirror, he straightened anything out of order. Walking towards his front door, Roy grabbed his dark over coat, and headed out the door; locking it behind him.  
Riza stepped from the steaming shower, and dried herself off. Her dress was hanging up to keep it from the hair of her puppy. Most military personnel wore their dress uniforms, but Riza thought that she should probably wear something more casual than the dress uniform. But of course it had to be formal for the ball, so she decided on a sleek black dress. It sparkled in the light as she put it on. The dress went down just past her knees, and had two thin straps going over her shoulders.  
She almost slipped into her normal boots when she remembered that she had other shoes for them. Pulling her feet from the boots, Riza went to her closet and pulled out a pair of high heeled sandals that were perfect for the occasion. Riza wasn't accustomed to wearing heels everyday, but for a few hours, she was fine with.  
Most of her coworkers had never seen her in something so revealing, but that didn't matter to Riza. All that made her happy was the fact that the dress was very accommodating for her thigh holster. She put on a bit of make-up after putting her hair back with her customary hair clip. Taking a glance at the clock, Riza headed out the door with Black Hayate following her the whole way; before stopping and staring at the now locked exit.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

Roy pulled up to the main stairs, and stepped from his car. A valet came and took his car keys after giving him a little card with a number. Turning and walking up a few of the steps, Roy headed for the entrance. Riza came walking up to the main gates, nodding to the guards on duty at the time. Most of the personnel that were attending the ball were higher up than a typical private or soldier. She smiled and walked up the steps not far behind Roy. There were several looks as they saw First Lieutenant Hawkeye wearing something other than her typical uniform.

Hearing and seeing several gestures, Roy turned and was surprised at what he saw. He never expected his lieutenant to dress like that. Blinking several times, Roy finally flashed her histrademark smile and waited for her to reach where he was. Riza smiled lightly at Roy and stopped next to him.

"Wow, Lieutenant. You look stunning," he said, still unable to believe what she was wearing. Riza blushed faintly, and looked at the ground.

"Thank you sir," she said, turning her gaze back to him. Roy held out his arm to her.

"Shall we?" He smiled in his distinctive way. Riza nodded after hesitating, and then took his arm. They turned and finished their walk up the steps, and into the main hall. As they entered, it looked very different than what they were used to. The whole room was well lit with extravagant chandeliers of glass that sent faint rainbows of color on the dancers. The walls were decorated with banners of the military colors, while the main doors had a red carpet with gold colored embroidery. Graceful tables were set up; and were covered with the best china only brought out for special occasions.

Roy and Riza both gawked at the amazing look this hall had. A man also in his dress uniform and wore glasses came walking up to Roy and Riza. "Roy! Riza! There you are! I've been waiting for you too to show up," Lieutenant Colonel Hughes smiled. His wife, Gracia was standing with him, his arm around her waist.

Both Roy and Riza smiled at Maes Hughes and his wife. Hughes winked at Roy, seeing that he and Riza were still linked, arm in arm. Riza turned red, and pulled her arm from Roy's. "Thank you Hughes. How's work going?" Roy asked, though he really didn't need to know. After all, when the man comes to visit you five times a day in your own office, you don't need to really ask. Gracia and Riza both had their own conversation about Alicia, and several other things. Hughes showed off a new picture of his daughter to Roy and many other personnel.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Riza sat and watched the couples dance to the music. Roy was dancing with Gracia, who had asked him. Hughes was smiling at his wife and Roy from where he sat near Riza at the table. The song ended and Roy and Gracia made their way to the table. Standing quickly, Hughes went over to his wife to share the last dance with her. "Ask her, Roy. She hasn't danced all night," Maes whispered, winking with a smirk.

Roy blinked, and watched Hughes and his wife walk away. He turned back to Riza, who was watching people start to dance. Clearing his throat, Roy walked over towards Riza; as he did, his boot caught on the carpet, and he fell forwards. Rather ungracefully, Roy landed on his hands and knees right in front of his first lieutenant. _Smooth move Roy! _He thought, mentally beating himself for not being able to stay calm and charming.

Sitting back on his knees, Roy looked at Riza. She was staring down at her superior; trying not to laugh. "Hawk—I mean, Riza, would you dance with me?" Roy inquired, standing to his feet and straightening out his dress uniform. Riza blinked at his outstretched hand and then smiled.

"Of course I would sir. It would be an honor," she said, putting her hand in his. She stood and they walked to the dance floor together, and started to slowly dance to the music of the orchestra. Roy placed one hand at her waist, and the other held her hand; Riza's free hand was gently on his shoulder as they unhurriedly moved to the music.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

The song ended and the dancers all clapped. Roy and Riza stared at each other as they clapped; unable to look away from the other. "Let's go out to the balcony," Roy said, putting his hand around Riza's waist as they both turned and headed out the two glass doors. The air was crisp and cool compared to that of the main hall; it refreshed them both as they walked to the stone rail to stare out at the city.

"Thank you sir," Riza said, looking down at her hands and then over at Roy. "I had a wonderful time." She smiled; one of the few times he got to see her smile. Seeing her smile sent shivers down his spine once again.

"The pleasure was mine," Roy said, flashing his charming grin. They both turned towards the city and stared out. Lights from many of the buildings lit the city in such a quaint way; it brought smiles to both of their faces.

"The city looks so beautiful at night," Riza murmured, staring out at it.

"Yes, it does," Roy said, although he wasn't watching the city, he was looking at Riza. The city light made her look far more beautiful than any woman he had ever been with. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Riza then turned and looked at the stars. There were probably thousands up there with the lights interfering; but even more if they were turned off.

"I wish we could see the stars better. It's the perfect night for star gazing," Riza whispered. Roy looked up at the stars as Riza looked over at him; hoping she didn't see him gazing at her, he smiled.

"Let's go then," he said, turning towards her.

"What?"  
"Let's go star gazing. If we get away from the city, we'll be able to see more," Roy said, gesturing to the lights. Riza hesitated.

"Sir—"

"I don't like using that name when we're off duty. I'd like for you to call me Roy when we're not on duty," he said, poking her shoulder gently.

"Roy, we can't be fraternizing. It's against the rules," Riza said, looking down at the people leaving the gates.

"We're not doing anything wrong Riza. We're just going out to look at the stars. Nothing else," he said looking at her. Riza finally nodded and left with Roy in his car after they got his coat.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know _

Riza and Roy sat on the hood of his car, staring up at the stars. The air had gotten much colder than before, which caused Riza to shiver. Glancing over at her, Roy saw this and slipped off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She looked at him, and smiled a "thanks," and then wrapped it better around herself.

"This is way better than watching it from the roof of my house," Riza smiled. Roy blinked at Riza. Most military personnel lived on base in barracks. He was rather surprised that Riza lived alone and off base. He could understand Hughes living off base since he lived with his family; but Riza didn't have any family to live with that he knew of.

"There are a lot more stars out here… that looks amazing," Roy said, looking up at the sky. He could see hundreds of thousands of stars; thousands more than from his apartment window.

"When I was a kid, my older brother and I would stare at the sky for hours after we were supposed to go to bed. We'd climb on the roof with our blankets, and just stare in awe," Riza said with her eyes closed.

"I never knew you had a brother," Roy said, looking over at Riza.

"Ben was the greatest big brother in the world when I was growing up. He always looked out for me, and wouldn't leave the house until he said good-bye to me," Riza explained, keeping her eyes closed with her head pointed towards the sky. Roy looked at Riza; hearing for the first time of her private life.

"He sounds like a great big brother. How come you never talk about your family?" Roy inquired, looking at her thoughtfully. "Though… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he added quickly.

"My family was torn apart after my father died in battle. Ben didn't want the same fate as our father, but he knew he had to carry on the family honor. Feeling the same way, I joined much to my mother's dismay. Our father taught us both how to shoot when we went out on hunting trips; though my mother didn't like the thought of me with a gun," Riza chuckled.

"From there, he and I became skilled marksmen and were separated into different platoons until we were both on the battlefield. We were then both guarding our superior's backs from a distance. We thought we were safe. One day, there was an ambush on the building he was sniping from. He set off one of his own grenades to protect the rest of us. I had taken out two right before that happened. They searched for any survivors but didn't find any; only the corpses of the dead. Ben was among them," Riza sighed, pulling the jacket more around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry… I… I shouldn't have asked," Roy said quickly apologizing. Riza waved her hand.

"It's alright sir—er, Roy. Don't worry about it," she said, smiling lightly.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Roy stopped in front of Riza's house. She had fallen asleep after explaining the directions to her house. Riza happened to still be wearing Roy's coat, though he didn't mind. He looked over at her sleeping figure; not wanting to wake her. Gently putting a hand on her shoulder Roy gently shook her. "Riza, we're at your house…" Not seeing her move, Roy got out and went around to her side. Opening the door and not having her fall out was a bit tough, but Roy carried her to the door in his arms. Luckily, before carrying her, Roy had found her keys in her purse.

Riza leaned against Roy as he opened the door as carefully as possible. Black Hayate was there to great his owner, but was somewhat surprised to see her being carried by Roy. Hayate liked Roy, for he always got treats from him; and was treated very well. He followed Roy down the hall where his master's bedroom was. Roy gently lay Hawkeye down on to the bed and set her purse on the bedside table. Noticing the hair clip, Roy tenderly took the clip out and set it on the table also.

_She looks so peaceful while she's sleeping. And yet, during the day she seems so stressed sometimes. _Roy found a small quilt sitting on the window seat and unfolded it kindly. The writing on it however, caught his eye. Holding it out at arms length, his eyes widened seeing the same hand sewn into it. _Her brother's quilt. She must have it to remember him by_ Roy thought, looking at the design. Each square held a different kind of fabric. _They're shirts_. The squares all had a different design and looked well worn before they ended up on a quilt.

Roy exited the room; closing the door with a click behind him. He left her house after borrowing her keys and locked the door. Not wanting to take quite possibly her only house keys, Roy slid them through the mail slot in her door and headed home.

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Hold on to me and, never let me go _

Roy entered his apartment and locked the door; going into this room he flopped onto his bed after changing. _That must have been so hard to watch her brother die in battle right before her eyes._ Shaking this depressing thought from his head, Roy turned to lie on his back and stared at the ceiling. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, his phone rang. Shooting a glare at it, he reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Roy! Just who I wanted to talk to! So, I didn't see you leave with Riza… What did you two do after you went out on the balcony?" A familiar voice inquired. Roy's eyes twitched; he knew all too well who it was.

"Maes, shouldn't you be going to bed, or taking care of your daughter?" Roy asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I just kissed Alicia good night, and thought I should call and check in on you," Hughes smirked on his side of the phone. "So, did you two do anything? Did you propose?"

"Hughes! We aren't allowed to fraternize!" Roy protested. "I can't propose!"

"Roy Mustang, you need a good wife! And Riza makes a perfect wife!" Roy rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. Hughes looked at the phone then sighed and headed off to bed, mumbling.

"How can I express how I love you?" Roy asked, going over to the window and staring up at the sky.

_

* * *

Please Review!  
:Flava Sava:_


End file.
